Forever Love
by Vamp lover94
Summary: Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N This story takes place in Breaking Dawn. After New Moon Demetri left the Volturi and joined Alice as her mate. Leaving Jasper alone, angry and very depressed.**

I stand there and watch as the Volturi enter the field and see the vast number of vampires and wolves that had assembled themselves for the "meeting".

I stand just out of sight as I listen to Aro and Carlisle talk about the situation. I was quite impressed at the fact that the Cullens were able to gather so many vampires. If they only knew I was there I wonder what they and even the Volturi would think.

I guess I should explain who I am and why I am here. My name is Azrael Petrova and I'm 152 years. I was born September 10, 1843 to John and Mary Petrova. We were a very, very wealthy family. I was spoiled and got everything I ever wanted and more. Thought the only thing or shall I say person, I never could get was a boy by the name of Jasper Whitlock.

But even though I got everything I ever wanted and loved all of my possessions, I knew that there was more to life than physical things. I wore the dresses and attended all of the events and acted like the perfect little princes everyone treated me like, but I never fit in and I didn't want to.

Japer's father was a farmer and his mother attended to our gardens and she often brought Jasper along with her. He was only born five day before me so we got along very well, and soon became best friends.

I was my true self when I was with him. I was not the daughter of a wealthy family; I was just Ezra, a girl who loved the outdoors and the simplicity of the world that was not influenced yet by man. I was more like two separate people. When I was home I was a princess and acted as such, but when I was with Jasper in the woods I was a devil in a dress.

We both loved the woods and we would spend much of our time out wondering around and even hunted animals for his family. We also loved to fight, but I think I liked it more. I liked the brutality of fighting and I found Jasper to bit taken back by my love of the fight. He always said I would be a perfect soldier.

We would spend hours with our swords fighting one another and fought hand to hand combat and I was very, very good. I even beat Jasper most of the time.

It was one rainy afternoon and we were sitting in his barn when he told me that he was going to be signing up for the army. He was too young, only 17, but I knew that wasn't going to stop him, so when he said he lied about his age I wasn't too surprised.

Five days later he showed up on my door step in his uniform. He said he was leaving and handed me a little box. I hugged him for the last time and with that he turned and left. Never to be seen from again.

I had always had a crush on him and could never tell if he felt the same way towards me and now I would never know. I was so upset that I ran into the woods and cried for hours. It was near nightfall what I noticed a man watching me. I was so frightened by his red eyes I didn't noticed him leap forward and bite my neck.

Days later I was a vampire and I soon learned I was created to be in an army of newborn vampires to fight others for territory. This is where things get interesting. The man who created me had told me to kill another newborn. To "test my strength" as he put it, I refused and instead of him yelling at me or whatever, he backed off. I ran a way and spent the next year learning as to why he didn't.

I am very powerful. So powerful, that I make every other vampire on the planet look pathetic. I'm not stronger or faster than other vampires but I have a gift that makes even the Volturi tremble to their very core.

Some vampires can read minds, make you think you're in horrible pain, know your every thought, make you see things that aren't there, or whatever else you can think of. But I have the power over the entire mind. I can do all of those and more. I can shield my mine from those with mind powers and shield others as well. I can get in your head and make you believe whatever I want you to.

If I want you to see flying hippos and believe they are real, you will. If I tell you, you have a sister when you really don't, you will believe me. I can get people to do, say, think, anything I want them to do, say, or think. And there is nothing they can do about it. I can even take people's memories from them or add memories.

When it comes to the mind there is nothing I can't do, and this is why there isn't a vampire I know who isn't afraid of me. If I don't like you or what you are doing I don't have to kill you myself. I can make you do it yourself or have you friend do it, or your mate, and there is no stopping me. The Volturi fear that I will turn them against themselves and take over the throne as "head vampire".

I don't much care for them but until they give me a good reason I will keep them around, just because I don't want to me some kind of vampire queen. I prefer to stay out of site and interfere only when I have to.

It's because I'm not so public with my power that I have become somewhat of a vampire boogeyman. There are those who believe I am real and those that think I'm just a myth. I mean would you believe that there is a vampire that is so powerful that the most powerful of our kind are afraid of it?

While I'm not terrorizing the Volturi, I'm usually in the south (Like Texas) keeping an eye on the newborn wars. They aren't as common as before but they still exist and I have been trying to end them all together. I have killed so many of the leaders that most have either run off or have stayed hidden from me, because down here I am no boogeyman, I am the real thing.

I had heard of the human/vampire relationship up north and had been making sure the Volturi didn't actually kill the poor girl. It wasn't until I heard about the immortal child that I felt my presence was needed considering the fact they gathered so many vampires to one little town to protect it against the Volturi who were coming, that I felt the need to make an appearance.

So here I am. Waiting to see who would make the first more or if there will be a first move at all. It's interesting that the young girl is actually half vampire half human. I would need to meet her for myself.

I reach up and gently touch the simple diamond necklace Jasper had given me the day he left, as I do before every big move I make and I begin to make my way to the middle of the clearing.

The three vampires and the wolf have retreated back to their side and the Volturi are still on their side. I stop in the middle of the field and stare right at Aro. I don't look that scary, in fact I'm wearing a purple top with a black jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of five inch heal ankle boots, my brown hair lay in slight curls down just past my chest and my red eyes stare at him with an almost annoyed look.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I ask him. He takes a slight step forward and says, "We heard there was an immortal child, though it seems we were misinformed. We were just about to leave actually."

"But you will come back, if not for the Cullens than for the others. So many wonderful powers in one spot, why not take them now?" I ask him. He knows better than to act like I don't know what I'm saying and I see it in his mind that he wants a lot of them. "I'll save you the trouble of answering. I'm telling you now that if I see any one of these vampires in your custody I will kill you and your entire guard. Do you understand me?" I ask. He says nothing. So I take a step forward and yell "DO YOU UNDESTAND ME?!" "Yes, I understand completely." He says firmly.

All of their thoughts are about killing me, so to make some sort of point, I turn towards a few guards and I cock my head to the side and say "Kill one another" and just like that the five of them kill each other.

I look back at Aro. "I'm serious, they are all off limits." I say in a tone that if a tone of voice could kill, he would be dead. "You had no right to kill them" Caius says. I laugh a methodical laugh. "You all deserve to die. It's only matter of time until I kill y'all as well. I was prepared to wait, but if you would like, we can take care of this right now." I replied like I was making something as simple as dinner plans.

Marcus walks over to me suddenly. "They are of no value to us now. We shall leave and you may keep the peace here. The child is in your hands now. May our paths never cross again, but if they shall hopefully it will be under better circumstances." He says as he bows and adds "Master."

I try to keep the shock of his bow off of my face as he turns and says to his people, "There will be no fight here today. Let us return home." And with that the Volturi, their guard and the witnesses leave. And I am left to face all of the other vamps in the field.

I turn to face them and say, "Sorry to crash the party, but I couldn't help myself."

As I say this, one face jumps out at me. I fall to my knees and in a whisper I say, "Jasper?"

**I hope y'all like this chapter. I hope to write another soon. This story has been in the back of my mind foe so long that I figured I write it down and post to see what y'all think. Please leave a review and let me know I f should continue with the story or not. There are pictures from the story on my profile page.**

**~Jessie**


	2. AN

Hey y'all.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I have written five other stories and if you get the chance please check them out. Below are the list of all of my stories and the information about each one. So please read one or even all of them and let me know that y'all think.

**1. Wishes**

After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please R&R

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 13 - Words: 22,472 – In-Progress

**2. Wanna make a bet?**

One-Shot! This is about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! I hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,540 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**3. Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies**

One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? This is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,338 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**4. Rosalie and Alice go shopping!**

One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,129 - Rosalie & Alice - Complete

**5. Nightfall**

This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 16 - Words: 28,929 - Alice & Jasper - Complete

**6. Forever Love**

Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,909 – Jasper & OC – In progress

**7. First Light**

This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,227 - Alice & Bella

**~Jessie **


End file.
